Brave Kurewa
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 811116 |no = 8170 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 29 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 25, 30, 35, 65, 95, 100, 105, 135 |normal_distribute = 10, 5, 5, 20, 10, 10, 10, 30 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 25, 27, 29, 31, 33, 35, 65, 67, 70, 95, 97, 99, 101, 103, 105, 133, 135, 137 |bb_distribute = 8, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 8, 4, 4, 8, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 8, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 25, 27, 29, 31, 33, 35, 37, 39, 65, 67, 69, 71, 95, 97, 99, 101, 103, 105, 107, 109, 132, 134, 136, 138 |sbb_distribute = 10, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 10, 3, 3, 3, 10, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 10, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Prince of the isolated kingdom isle of Kauravas where a unique race called Anthromorphs thrived, Kurewa was branded a Warrior's Mark on his chest, a sign of destiny to become a Warrior of War. The Goddess of War, Gunnhildr, tasked him to protect his kingdom from Demons leaking from Ishgria until his last breath. However, he was reluctant and wished to be free and travel across Grand Gaia with his best friend and closest Warrior partner - Kuraginn. After defeating countless enemies, Kurewa revealed his inner desire and asked Kuraginn to travel the world together with him. Instead of agreeing, Kuraginn was against Kurewa's "immature" idea, because Kurewa chose to put himself above the people of his kingdom. Upset and furious at the rejection, Kurewa decided to leave by himself, but before he reached Grand Gaia, his choice led to the fatal destruction of his kingdom. Devastated by guilt, Kurewa returned to exact vengeance upon the Demons and his Mark glowed once again with Gunnhildr's power. In a miraculous encounter, Kurewa found an imprisoned Kuraginn and freed him from the Demons' grasp. Both wept tears of joy at the reunion and swore never to leave one another's side again. |summon = We are the Warriors of War! By Gunnhildr's will, let us vanquish Demons together, Summoner! |fusion = I dreamed about escaping my destiny, but I had nightmares about our lost friendship.. |evolution = | hp_base = 4000 |atk_base = 1390 |def_base = 1430 |rec_base = 1040 | hp_lord = 5650 |atk_lord = 2040 |def_lord = 1980 |rec_lord = 1590 | hp_anima = 6392 |rec_anima = 1392 |atk_breaker = 2238 |def_breaker = 1782 |def_guardian = 2178 |rec_guardian = 1491 |def_oracle = 1881 |rec_oracle = 1887 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 240 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 560 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 32 |ls = Gunnhildr's Chosen |lsdescription = 30% boost to max HP and Atk of all allies & greatly boosts spark damage |lsnote = 50% boost |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Ironblades Bhima |bbdescription = 18 combo powerful Fire and Water attack on all enemies & boost to spark damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 60% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 250 |sbb = Kauravas' Pride |sbbdescription = 24 combo powerful Fire and Water attack on all enemies, boost to spark damage for 3 turns & probable 1 turn Atk reduction |sbbnote = 60% boost to Spark damage, 30% chance to reduce 30% enemies' Atk stat |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 24 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 24 |sbbmultiplier = 420 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = |evointo = 811118 |evomats1 = Water Mecha God |evomats2 = Fire Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Water Bulb |evomats6 = Fire Totem |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Rainbow Summon (event only) *Present (Obtained after January 2018) *5th Anniversary Giveaway: Nov. 14, 00:00 PST - Dec. 11, 23:59 PST (2018) |notes = As of January 9, 2018, Brave Kurewa & Kuraginn can now be obtained as a present unit in the end of January 2018 following the permanent discontinuation of Challenge Arena. |addcat = |addcatname = }}